


Thank you, Mr. Strange

by Dossow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little bit of angst, An independent story, Gen, Main based on Peter and Stephen friendship, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter deserves all the love, Peter is the typical selfless kid, Stephen is not a heartless man, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dossow/pseuds/Dossow
Summary: “Is Peter here?” said Tony through gritted teeth.Strange was taken aback with that. He was waiting for a snapping response but certainly not this.“Who is Peter?” questioned Strange.“Cut the bullshit, Strange. You know whom I’m talking about” he would count it as a win if he doesn’t kill Strange right then and there.“Out of all people, you would not be the person I would choose to joke with, Stark. The world does not revolve around you” snapped back.Peter couldn't believe it. Mr. Strange and Mr. Stark working together!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: this a story focused on Peter and Stephen "friendship" because we all know that there are not enough fics of them interacting. Before we start with the story I want to apologize for every grammar mistake you might find; as you'll see, English is not my native language but I do try my best! XD Any constructive criticism is very welcomed!  
> Fact: The "Bowman" man is one of Doctor Strange's villains. Yeah, I haven't read the comics, but I wanted to add something of them.  
> If you wonder what "Dhahran" is, well, in this story is the highest level prison for sorcerers.  
> I just... you guys enjoy the story!

“Dude, you can travel or do yoga, or whatever makes you happy without hurting people nor doing illegal stuff!” said Peter while he shot a web at the gun the man was pointing at him, yanking it from him.

“Or I could kill you. That would make me happy” said while he took out a hidden knife.

“Okay, one: that would not be cool; second, that’s a little bit dramatic if you ask me”

The robber grunted and launched himself towards Peter with the knife pointing at Peter’s throat. Peter almost laughed at the lack of experience this man had. Everyone wanted to pretend to be a bad guy nowadays. It wasn’t so bad to get a job!

Peter webbed him up and left him there with his typical note. He headed towards his favorite spot in the city. An old building roof where he could watch the city. He sat on the edge and started talking with his AI “Hey, Karen. Think you have a harder job for me tonight?”

“It seems that some men are trying to break into an old building on the Bleecker street. I don’t detect any weapons on them, but I am not sure” informed Karen “You are fifteen minutes from here” 

Great. Some true action to finish his day. He stood up and swung as fast as he could. He arrived there about fifteen minutes later. Just as Karen had said.

If these men didn’t have weapons with them they probably had some crazy ability or were gods like Thor. He always was surprised at himself because of his fanboying over the god.

He needed to be careful and silent. He didn’t want to screw things up.

There were five persons. Peter analyzed the situation while trying to act fast. One of the men took a step forward and started to do weird movements with his hands. A second later a sharp-red-sword-look-a-like appeared in his left hand. He turned towards the other men and motioned them to do the same. If they weren’t bad, Peter would have been amazed by that.

Who was he kidding? _That’s so freaking awesome!_ thought Peter

They were about to break into the building just as Peter shot a web at one of the men’s foot, making him fall while jumping off the roof to swing to one of the other men and kick him with such force, sending him a few meters away. They were just as fast as Peter. He dodged most of the magic attacks, but they were five wizards (as Peter decided to call them) against a no-wizard.

“Guys, I know this is not the time, but this fight it’s not fair. You all are five, and that makes five against one! Can four of you sit at the bench and be a one vs. one fight?” One of them chuckled and caught Peter with a weird look-a-like rope coming out of his hand. “You are just a child, aren’t you? I could end your life right now, but you seem to have some strange abilities that we have not. That would be helpful for us, boy” said the man that looked definitely like the leader of the bad guys “what is your name?” his accent seemed to be like disguised French.

“Spiderman, and thank you for the offer, but I’m not interested” Peter got out of the rope’s grip and tried to kick the leader, but the man was faster and caught Peter’s foot with the red rope and smashed him against the wall. The air was sucked out of his lungs for a second.

_I hope this won’t be my death. May would kill me twice._

“Well, that is such a shame. What a waste”

Peter was on his feet in a matter of seconds and shot a web towards the man, but the man created a shield with his magic.

“Well, Spiderman. I would say that it was nice to meet you, but it was not. You are just stepping in the way”. The man created the sword-look-a-like again and approached Peter faster than Peter expected. The man drew his hand back and was about to stab Peter, but the sword made contact with an orange shield.

Peter didn’t know what was happening at first then he turned to look at the shield’s source. It was a man that seemed to be in his late thirties, but that wasn’t what caught Peter’s attention. What caught Peter’s attention was the man’s gear: a red cape, blue pants, and shirt, a neckless that looked like eye-shaped design and his hair was grey at his sides.

“Strange” said the man that tried to kill Peter.

“Adrien” responded that man that seemed to be called Strange “I thought I told you to not come if you did not want consequences”

“Yeah, well, you know, I really need that stone” the man called Adrien pointed at the neckless that was wearing Strange.

“Yeah, well,” imitated Strange while grimacing “that is not going to happen”

Both men moved at the same time ready to attack.

_Shoot. They are going to have a magic fight! I can’t go. I need to help this man._

Adrien made another sword-look-a-like while Strange made two shields. Another man was going to attack Strange from behind and Peter was about to shot a web at him, but the man was thrown away from behind him. Peter hadn’t seen that man before but surely was with Strange.

Another man made a sword with his hands and launched forward towards the new man. The new man made another sword and stopped the going-to-stab-you-at-the-throat-attack, but they were equally strong. One more man was approaching at the new man and Peter jumped high enough from where he was towards the man’s spot to finally knock the man out. Peter turned around and shot a web at the other man pulling him backwards and getting him off the new man to knock him out too. The new man looked at Peter for a brief second and nodded his head at his direction. A non-spoken “thank you”.

They headed towards where Strange was. Three were fighting against Strange. One of them turned towards Peter and the new man. He made a lot of knives-look-a-like and sent them their way.

The new man made a shield protecting Peter and himself. The man whispered so low that Peter was grateful for his enhanced hearing. “When I say “now” you web him up” whispered. Peter just nodded waiting for his command.

“Now!” said the new man before making the shield disappear.

Peter shot a lot of webs at the man while the new man did the same but instead of webs, he used his magic. Peter knocked out the man. There were two men left.

It looked like Strange wasn’t doing well in his fight. The moment they headed towards him Strange was sent flying away by Adrien and got hit in the head on the sidewalk.

Strange was disoriented for a second then got to his feet rapidly.

Peter took care of the second man.

Adrien realized that it was just him left and made a portal, but Strange was faster than him and yanked him backwards while the new man caught him up with his sparkling-orange-rope “Strange, please. I beg your compassion” pleaded Adrien.

Strange just stared at him.

“I warned you, Adrien” responded Strange “the Time Stone is not a thing to mess with. I told you there were going to be consequences if you tried to steal it again. I was far from being a good person by giving you a second chance” he turned to the new man “Take their rings” was all he said while he took the strange ring off Adrien and destroyed it.

“You think that destroying the Sling Ring will stop from coming again and take the Time Stone?” chuckled Adrien.

“I never said this was going to be your only punishment” replied Strange. 

Adrien grin disappeared instantly “Wh-what are you going to do?”

“The only place that will keep you from stealing it is Dhahran”

“NO! NO! Stephen! Please! No! I beg you! Please! Please!” Adrien was like a mad man just by hearing what Strange said.

“Wong, I will be right back. Stay here with the boy” ordered Strange.

Oh. So that was the name of the new man.

Wong nodded without a word.

Strange opened a portal and took the five men with him. Just minutes later a portal opened and Strange stepped out of it. He turned to Peter and stared at him like he knew who was behind the mask. Like he knew everything. Peter felt uncomfortable and awkward.

“U-uh, hi. I’m Spiderman. Yo-you guys did aw-awesome. I thought magic d-didn’t exist! I-“ said Peter extending his hand.

“I am Doctor Strange” interrupted Strange while eyeing Peter’s hand and shaking it after a long moment “thank you… for helping us” said expressionlessly.

“Oh! Th-that was nothing, really. Th-thank you for saving me, by the way” responded Peter shyly.

“We are even” said before looking at his wrist and pretending to look at an inexistent watch “well, it is late for you, boy. You better get going”

 _A little rude, isn’t he?_ thought Peter. 

Peter felt a little disappointed that that was all Mr. Doctor Strange said to him. He thought that he did a good job stopping the bad guys from breaking into the building that looked to be Mr. Doctor Strange and Mr. Wong house (just by looking at the strange sign that was on the top of the building). Yes. Peter didn’t see it before.

“Uh, ye-yeah, yeah. You’re right, Mr. Doctor Strange, I gotta go. It was nice to meet you both! Really, like, are you both new here? I mean, I lived here in New York all my life and I just found out that you guys are wizards! Or maybe I don’t come often around this area… Sorry! I’m babbling”

Strange made a humming sound at the last part. “We are not wizards. We are sorcerers” corrected Strange “good night”

Peter wanted to know more, but he didn’t want to bother the man so he just said “ohhh” and nodded.

“Well, thank you. Again. Good night” bid Peter. He turned around to leave and took a few steps before turning to look at the men, but they were already gone. He sighed.

Mr. Doctor Strange reminded Peter of someone…

Mr. Stark.

He wished that Mr. Stark wasn’t so busy lately.

He hadn’t realized that it was already 11:46 pm.

Dang. May was going to be very mad at him for staying out for patrol so long.

And oh boy if he was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for general knowledge: Peter is 17 years old in this story


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thought two things: first, Mr. Doctor Strange fighting an archer?, second: Wait. An archer? But Hawkeye is still arrested. What the shoot is happening here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are lucky that I finished the story so you will have to wait a minimum amount of time haha.  
> Enjoy!

“I swear, Ned!” whispered Peter loudly “these dudes were using magic! They made sparkling shields with their bare hands! It was so awesome.” he paused “I would love to witness that again, but Mr. Doctor Strange was like uninterested, you know? I little rude if you ask me”

“Whoa, dude. Your life is amazing! First, you met the Avengers, and now you met some crazy dudes that use magic? That’s awesome. Why don’t you visit that Doctor Strange man? I mean, you could ask him to teach you magic! Do you know how freaking amazing that would be?” said Ned in a sentence “Maybe he was just tired, you know? It was late at night. He probably is not as rude as he seemed to be”

“I don’t know, Ned. Yeah, that would be pretty awesome, but I don’t think he would do that. He told the bad guy that the Time Stone wasn’t a thing to mess with. If he says that about a magic thing I’m sure he doesn’t go there telling people if they want to learn magic”

“Mmm”

Peter sighed.

“Hopefully I run into him again if I go to his area”

_3 months later_

Peter hadn’t seen the man these past months. Not even patrolling Strange’s area.

Mr. Stark? Well, He hadn’t seen him much either.

He was patrolling here and there as many areas as he could cover. He certainly was surprised that not many heroes were helping the city. Yeah, everyone was busy, but over a year ago Peter was sure that New York had more heroes than America itself, but after the accords, everything seemed to go to hell.

“Aunt May,” called Peter “don’t wait for me awake. I’m going to patrol until past twelve” informed.

May stopped reading the magazine in her hands and lifted her gaze to look at Peter as if he said he was taking drugs “Oh, no. No, no, no. Absolutely not! We accorded the rules for you to keep being Spiderman, Peter. You have failed the curfew rule more times than I can count and for that, I was thinking to ground you” she replied.

“May, please! I’m sorry, really, but I can’t let crime be! The Avengers broke apart and the remaining ones are busy. Not even Mr. Stark can help right now. Please,” begged Peter “you have to understand, this is important to me. I do this for Uncle Ben. I need to help people” whispered the last two sentences.

May’s eyes started to get glassy by that. She just looked at him for a good minute. Peter was sure she was debating herself “Okay” said May “okay.  But I don’t want you to make a habit out of this. Pete” she stood up from the couch and stepped in front of Peter “I don’t want you to get hurt, I- you are the only thing I have. I couldn’t stand to lose you too. I love you so much” she cupped Peter’s cheek.

Peter felt really bad for putting her in this stress situation constantly, but the city needed him. He couldn’t fail them again.

“I’m sorry” he lowered his head “I will try to not get hurt, I promise. I love you so much too” he met her gaze again and after a second he hugged her as if his life depended on it “thank you, for everything”.

“Hey, honey, there is nothing to thank me for. I may not be your mother biologically, but I love you like a son and in some way you are. Blood-related or not” May smiled.

-

He put on his suit and made his way to the darkness of the night. Like every single day, there were robberies and Peter stopped the most he could.

“Karen, inform me if there is a super-villain-is-attacking-the-city situation or any situations of that magnitude, please” asked Peter.

“Of course, Peter”

Peter kept on stopping little crimes here and there.

“Peter, an archer is fighting against the man you met a few months ago at Sullivan street”

Peter thought two things: first, _Mr. Doctor Strange fighting an archer?_ , second: _Wait. An archer? But Hawkeye is still arrested. What the shoot is happening here?_

Peter swung as fast as he could. He arrived there twenty minutes later. He didn’t stop to analyze the situation, he just jumped into action. He knocked the archer from behind with his feet sending him flying a few meters.

Strange was surprised for a second before looking at the blow source.

Peter was about to greet the doctor but a stinging pain started to spread at his lower back. He realized that he ignored his spider-sense in order to greet the doctor. The archer was on his feet shooting arrows.

Peter dodged all of them but took cover behind a car in order to get the arrow out of him. He made a sound of pain while he bit his lip to not cry out. After taking the arrow out he shot webs towards the man direction, but the archer was very fast.

Peter realized one thing. The archer was not Hawkeye. This archer was wearing a green suit with gold on his helmet. But what really had Peter having goosebumps was the Hydra logo that was at the center of his chest.

_“Pete, when you see this logo you have to run. No matter that you want to help. These criminals are the worst you can face. Believe me. Rogers almost got killed because of them” just the mention of Captain America had Mr. Stark grimacing while remembering his parents’ death because of Hydra too “promise me”_

_Peter stared at him with big eyes but nodded anyway._

Was he going to fulfill his promise? Well, Mr. Stark wasn’t there at that moment. He went back on into action and jumped high enough to distract the archer. Strange took the opportunity and caught the man with his sparkling-orange rope “Uh, that was too easy, Mr. Doctor Strange” said Peter trying to ignore the pain in his lower back.

“Sure it was” replied Strange with a sigh. Strange opened a portal and dragged the man with the magical rope before stopping and turning to Peter “Come with me” ordered and went on dragging the tied man.

Peter obeyed instantly and followed the man through the portal.

They handed the archer to the FBI then Stephen opened another portal at a hospital. Peter looked at him questioningly.

“You have a wound” remembered him Strange “you are losing blood”

Peter hadn’t forgotten his wound; he just let it be because he was going to heal up soon. Besides, he couldn’t let the people of the hospital discover his identity “Uh, I just need to stop the bleeding. I’ll heal up soon”

“Not convinced”

“Please, Mr. Doctor Strange, my healing factor has kicked in. Besides, I don’t want them to discover my identity”

Stephen’s gaze expressed something, but Peter couldn’t decipher it. He opened a portal again and motioned Peter to follow him again. They stepped out of the portal and were in an odd room. It looked like the main room. Not the living room. The place looked like ancient and has bookshelves everywhere. It also has stairs in the middle of it.

“Where are we?” asked Peter.

“The Sanctum Sanctorum”

Peter looked backward and saw the weird logo he saw the time he stopped the wizards breaking into the building.

_Whoa. I’m in the house of Mr. Doctor Strange! Awesome!_

Peter followed the man to another room.

“Take a seat”

Peter did as he was told and was about to ask something when the doctor handed him a gauze.

“Put pressure on the wound” instructed the doctor.

Peter saw the scarring in his hands.

“Tha-thanks”

Peter put pressure and hissed at the pain. “Uh, Mr. Doctor Strange,” called Peter

The man was pouring tea in two cups then stopped.

“Please, call me Strange or something like that. I do not like the whole ‘Mr. Doctor Strange’ stuff” said Stephen grimacing a little.

Peter nodded “If you don’t mind me asking, Mr. Strange… Who was that man you were fighting with? I mean, I know he works for Hydra, but I have never seen him before” questioned Peter.

Strange stared at him for a few seconds before handing him the cup of tea. Peter took the little cup with his left hand while he still was putting pressure with the other and murmured a low “thank you”.

Stephen knew that Spiderman wasn’t going to take off the mask, but hey, he wasn’t an impolite asshole.

Stephen took a seat and answered “He calls himself Bowman, and you are right. He works for Hydra. He is more like… a mercenary. Hydra sends him all over the world to get what they want. That is why you have not seen him before”

Peter’s mask eyes widened at that and another question popped up in his mind “But if he kills people for Hydra, why did he want to kill you?”

Stephen looked like he wasn’t sure if he should reveal the information, but the doubt vanished quickly when he looked at Peter. After all, Spiderman saved the sanctum, helped people and Stephen would know if Spiderman was a bad guy “He came for the tesseract, which I do not have. I took the thing away from them to a safer place. Hydra believes that I have it” answered Stephen.

“Th-the tesseract? As in the reason that got the creation of the Avengers team in the first place?”

“Yes”

“Whoa…” was all Peter said.

Stephen hummed “The wound should already have stopped bleeding” changing the subject.

Peter removed the gauze carefully and was amazed that Mr. Strange was right. 

“Does it hurt?” asked Stephen.

“It is just barely a sting feeling now”

Stephen nodded once and hummed.

 “Are all those magic books?” asked Peter out of curiosity.

“Most of them, yes” Stephen glanced at the wall clock “It is late, boy” acknowledged Stephen “you should get going”

Peter glanced at the wall clock too. 12:15 a.m.

_Shoot._

 “Where do you live?” questioned Stephen.

“Queens. Why?

“I can take you there” he was starting to move his hands, but Peter spoke suddenly

“Wait, Mr. Strange. C-can I come here again? Can I visit you and Mr. Wong?”

Stephen looked like he was going to say no and it took a few moments to answer.

“I suppose you can”

“Really?”

“Yes”

“Thank you!”

Peter asked Stephen to leave him in the building’s alley to avoid getting seen. When Peter turned the man was gone.

He crawled to his window and was happy for making a new friend. Well, maybe Mr. Strange didn’t consider him a friend, but Peter did and that was all that count for him.

Mr. Strange may not know his identity, but Peter felt comfortable around him. He liked that the man wasn’t interested in who was behind the mask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who would have thought that Spiderman was a kid?” laughed the man “You’ll see, you interrupted a very important mission we had been planning for a long time, and that, boy, is unacceptable. Boss is really pissed” he lowered himself to be at Peter’s eye level “this” the man pointed at himself at the bleeding eye “is what he did to me when a told him the situation. And this” he then pointed at his others injuries “is what he did to me when I told him that the responsible one was a kid who is called Spiderman”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little of angst.  
> Enjoy!

They met casually. Peter tried to not bother them often, but sometimes he just wanted to learn more about sorcerers. And he liked Mr. Strange and Mr. Wong a lot. He obviously visited them after a few hours of patrolling and didn’t take the mask off. He was surprised that Mr. Strange and Mr. Wong seemed to trust him with all kind of things. He even talked about them to Mr. Stark, and to say he disapproved that “friendship” was an understatement. Mr. Stark even called Stephen up one day, wanting to talk about Peter, but Stephen hung up a second later. Tony visited Stephen a few times, but Stephen ignored everything about him.

 _So Stark knows Spiderman very closely… Interesting_ thought Stephen. Well, you learn something new every day. He didn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at the thought of Stark.

Stephen tried to keep his distance from Peter at the beginning, but he would lie if he denied that he grew fond of the kid pretty fast. Now Stephen understood why Stark was protective of the boy.

Even Wong asked Stephen when Spiderman was going to visit again.

Peter asked all kind of questions. He was interested in everything, magical or not. Everything they did was amazing for Peter even if they didn’t do anything on normal days.

-

“Hey, dude! Don’t you know that stalking people it’s illegal? Haven’t you watched Law and Order?” said Peter from the top of a public lamp.

The man jumped in surprise at the new voice and pointed his gun at Peter before shooting and missing the shot. Peter shot a web and yanked the gun out of the man’s grip.

The man took out a walkie talkie and spoke in German.

_He is calling his friends_

Peter knocked out the man and webbed him up at the wall. He hid behind the dumpster and waited.

Seven men entered the parking lot and watched their fellow unconscious. Who looked to be the leader motioned them to look around and find him.

Peter was not a coward. He wasn’t going to get away and let them do their criminal stuff.

_Let’s gonna stop some bad guys_

Peter walked straight into the action without his normal entrance jokes. He punched one of them and dodged bullets. He did a flip and threw a kick at the head of another man, leaving him unconscious. He shot webs and some of them hit their target, others didn’t.

Peter was going to throw another punch when the three men remaining shot their guns. One of the “bullets” met Peter’s body. He fell on the floor hard while he was convulsing from the pain.

The thing was that these weapons weren’t the weapons everyone knew. These weapons were powerful as fuck. It looked like they were made to not kill the person but to make it suffer.

Peter has never experienced such pain. It was as if electricity ran through every cell of his body, but a this-gun-is-going-to-paralyze-your-damn-body-while-you-squirm-like-an-insect kind of electricity.

One of the three men ordered at the other in German. The man who was ordered walked towards Peter and hit his head with the butt of the weapon.

Peter saw nothing more than darkness.

///

Peter started to hear voices, but they were speaking in another language. He opened his eyes and realized he didn’t have the mask on and that he was in a place he didn’t recognize. His body was very sore. He felt as if he had been running for hours.

Peter recognized the men in front of him. They were the ones that Peter tried to stop.

They stopped talking when they noticed Peter was awake.

Peter was going to move backwards but realized one more thing: he was tied up at a metal chair. The tall man walked towards Peter and stopped centimeters away from him.

“You are awake, finally”

Peter didn’t say anything.

“Who would have thought that Spiderman was a kid?” laughed the man “You’ll see, you interrupted a very important mission we had been planning for a long time, and that, boy, is unacceptable. Boss is really pissed” he lowered himself to be at Peter’s eye level “this” the man pointed at himself at the bleeding eye “is what he did to me when a told him the situation. And this” he then pointed at his others injuries “is what he did to me when I told him that the responsible one was a kid who is called Spiderman”

Peter swallowed.

The man straightened his back and punched Peter out of nowhere, then went on punching him over and over.

“Stop!” ordered one of the other men “don’t kill him. We need him”

“Need him? He’s just a kid, Ancel! He won’t be much of a help”

“He has worked with the Avengers closely. He has helped Stark. He obviously knows information, Derek.”

Derek grunted and stepped away from Peter.

They tried to get the information out of Peter doing all kind of torture and beating the pulp out of him, but nothing worked due to his loyalty and bravery. Peter wasn’t sure how much time he was going to be able to stay alive. But one thing he was completely sure: he wasn’t going to say a damn thing.

Was he scared? A lot. Was he going to die with dignity? Of fucking course.

He didn’t know how much time passed, there were no windows or single clue that could tell him what time it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you going to come or not, Stark?” asked Strange irritated.
> 
> “Coming, mom” responded Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was writing this story some time ago but I lost interest in it. A few days ago I decided to come back and finish it because I was so bored and stressed. The story has suffered so many changes that I lost count xD really.  
> So, my advice for today is: if you are stressed out, sad, happy, angry, bored, whatever feelings you have; write! I thought that all of this "writing helps you" was bullshit but guys, I discovered that this really helps! I know I'm not the first person to discover this haha, but really, give it a try.  
> Enjoy life and enjoy this chapter as well!

_Meanwhile_

“You have an incoming call, boss” informed F.R.I.D.A.Y. “It’s Mrs. Parker”

Tony scowled at that. She only called when Peter stayed over the weekends “Put her through”

“Tony, is Peter with you? He doesn’t pick up his phone and he didn’t come last night” said May frantically “I swear to God, Tony, if Peter is with you and…”

“What? He’s not with me, May” interrupted Tony “he didn’t come to your house last night? Was he patrolling?” Tony thought improbable the possibility of Peter being hurt without him knowing through his AI. He reinstalled the tracker in his suit again. Until he…

_You are in very deep trouble, kid_

“I’m very sure Tony, and yes, he was patrolling. I called all Queens’ police stations and all of them told me the same answer. Tony, please, help me” begged May “I thought he could be at the house of his new friend, the wizard, but I don’t know his address nor his phone number” voiced her thoughts.

_Peter wouldn’t do that. He isn’t like that_

“Don’t worry, May. I’ll find him. Whatever news I have from him I will tell you”. They hung up and Tony started to work quickly.

“Fri, do you have something, _anything_ from Peter since yesterday?”

“I’m sorry, boss, but no, I do not. The cameras around the city seem to have not spotted him" 

Tony cursed in a low voice “Ugh. As much as I despise Strange he could know something”

This was a serious situation and because of that Tony flew in his Iron Man suit instead of using a car. He landed in front of the sanctum’s door and started knocking like a mad man.

“Strange! Open the damn door or I’m going to break it into fucking pieces!”

Instead of being received by Strange by opening the door he was transported inside and almost fell.

“What do you want, Stark? Some of us have work to do instead of wasting money in garbage” said Stephen.

Tony felt the anger rising but this wasn’t the moment to go at each other’s throat. Peter’s life was in danger “Is Peter here?” said Tony through gritted teeth.

Strange was taken aback with that. He was waiting for a snapping response but certainly not this “Who is Peter?” 

“Cut the bullshit, Strange. You know whom I’m talking about” he would count it as a win if he doesn’t kill Strange right then and there.

“Out of all people, you would not be the person I would choose to joke with, Stark. The world does not revolve around you” snapped back.

Tony closed his fists through the armor “Is _Spiderman_ here?”. He fucking revealed Peter’s identity right there but that was not important at that moment.

“No, he is not. He has not come since three days ago” he replied a lot calmer at the mention of Spiderman.

 _So Peter is his name…_ thought the doctor

“Is he alright?” questioned Strange.

Tony said a bunch of bad words without lowering his voice. He was certainly panicking more by the second, but he couldn’t let himself have a panic attack, he needed to find his kid fast. “I hope so. The thing is that he didn’t go home last night and he doesn’t pick up his phone. He is not that kind of person. I’m pretty sure he didn’t run away”

Concern flashed through Strange’s eyes for a second “I can find him, but you have to bring me a stray of Spiderman’s hair. The fastest the better”

Tony would have snapped something nasty at Strange for being ordered around, but he was happy that Strange could find Peter.

“Okay, I need to go to the compound, I’ll be here in ten minutes max” Tony turned around and started walking towards the entrance and stopped suddenly when Strange spoke

“That is so much time. We need to do this fast. I can take you there”

Tony was going to ask “and how do you plan to do that, Einstein?” but Strange moved his hands in weird movements then an orange circle appeared.

It took Tony some time to understand that it was a portal.

“Are you going to come or not, Stark?” asked Strange irritated.

“Coming, mom” responded Tony. He followed Strange through the portal and motioned to Stephen to follow Tony to Peter’s room in order to find his stray hair.

Once he took it he started to do movements with his hands like when he did that time he helped Thor find Odin. Stephen opened the portal after a few seconds. They stepped through and then out of it to find themselves in an empty room. There were just men and then Tony and Strange spotted Peter in the middle of the room. He seemed to be out of himself.

_Stupid sons of a bitch._

All of the men turned towards them in a second then pointed their guns at them. Tony just let the bullets hit his armor while Strange created a shield.

“I’m going to take them down. You protect Peter” Ah, fuck the name slip again. “Fri, call FBI while I take them down”

“On it, boss” replied F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Before Tony did anything one of the men turned to Peter and was going to point his gun at his head but Strange was faster and opened a portal from where he was beside Tony and at the other side of the portal was Peter. Strange created a shield in front of the man to later push the shield and send the man flying backwards. He took Peter’s chair and pulled it through the portal. He didn’t have time to untie him but he created a big shield that protected both of them from head to toes from the bullets.

Okay, that was awesome, but Tony will never say that to Strange. He would rather eat broken glass.

Tony punched one in the jaw, and then kicked another. He shot his blasters at several men. He took care of all of them and the ones that were walking in. He was buying time for the FBI. The FBI arrived fifteen minutes later. The whole damn gang went down.

Tony ignored the agent’s questions and went straight towards Peter and Strange.

By the time the fight ended Strange had already untied Peter “We need to take him to the hospital” informed Strange.

_What a genius_

“We can’t take him to a normal hospital. We are going to take him to the compound's med bay”

Thank God that the FBI hides everything from everyone and that meant that Peter’s identity was safe with them.

Stephen nodded and opened the portal. Tony carried Peter bridal style and stepped through the portal. He headed to the med bay with right Strange at his heels. Stephen opened the door for Tony to enter with Peter. Tony ordered the doctors to help Peter quickly.

They were told to wait outside. Stephen argued that he was a doctor too, but they didn’t let him in. He sat in the couch opposite to Tony.

They were silent for a good minute.

Stephen thought of going back to the sanctum, but he was worried about Spiderman -no, Peter- so he decided to stay.

Tony looked like he ate something sour for what he was going to say, but he put on his normal face. After all, without Strange’s help, Peter would probably be dead by now “Thank you… for your help”

Stephen lifted his gaze towards Tony and stared at him for a couple of seconds then spoke “I did it for him” was all he said.

Tony knew. He saw the same look he himself had when it came to Peter safety and wellness. Tony nodded slowly without taking his gaze off Strange “He talks a lot about you, you know? He worships you and your friend. He likes you a lot. I dare to say that you almost took my place” said the last part with a sarcasm chuckle.

Tony was sure he saw Strange’s lip turn upward a little. He was also sure that Strange’s eyes lit up at the mention of Peter worshipping him.

“He is a good kid” said Stephen.

“Oh, I know he is” confirmed Tony.

They waited an hour in silence.

“Fri, call May and let her know that we found Peter and that he is in the med bay right now”

“Right away, boss”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony cleared his throat to get Peter’s attention. May loosened the hug but stayed in the same spot “Thank God you are very much alive, Pete” started Tony “you almost died” he made a pause “and this is where I wonder… Where is the tracker I reinstalled in your suit?” he was letting the anger out “this could all have been avoided if you wouldn’t have taken it out”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, a little story that I made mostly for myself. I love Peter and Stephen interaction and the idea of them working together. I love the idea of Stephen being another mentor.  
> I updated everything in a day, it was tiring, but I loved it.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it (yes, after having lost interest at first hahaha).  
> It would mean the world to me to know what you think! (bad words and negative comments won't count).  
> Ps: sorry that this is longer than the others!

One of the doctors came out of the room and Strange and Tony stood up so fast that they almost had whiplash.

“So, what are the news, doc?” asked Tony instantly “how is the kid?”

The doctor looked at them and went straight to the point “He has a concussion. All of his fingers are broken. Eight of his ribs are broken too. We had to stitch some wounds at his abdomen and face” he made a pause “he lost blood, but not enough to put his life in the thin line. He might wake up tomorrow. We gave him strong sedatives due to his enhanced metabolism; the pain will be unbearable when they wear off”

Stephen sighed heavily but was glad that the kid was out of danger. Tony had an angry face, but not at the doctor but at himself and the bad men. He was going to have a serious talk with Peter.

“Can we see him?” asked Strange.

“Yes”

They entered the room and Tony was the first who situated beside Peter. Stephen positioned at the other side of the bed and stared at Peter’s face for minutes.

He was so young. So innocent. He was angry too. He wanted to punch the men who did this. He wanted to punch Stark for letting someone so young and pure do these activities under his watch “How can you let a kid do activities like this, Stark?”

Here we go again with the hostility.

Tony glared at him “Believe me, I’ve tried to stop him from doing so, but it almost got him killed. He is so stubborn. He would find ways if you try to stop him from helping people” he looked at Peter’s sleeping face before passing his fingers through Peter’s hair “so I better help him to not get hurt, but not even that gets him out of trouble”  

“Well, you better not get him killed or else I kill you” it wasn’t a real threat, but Tony read the message behind that.

After checking on Peter, Stephen was getting ready to go back to the sanctum assuring he was going to come back that night to check on him one more time before coming back the next day. But before leaving May arrived. Tony explained everything to her. She hugged Stephen tightly and thanked him a million times. Stephen stiffened and just said that it was nothing. Really.

Tony had to suppress a grin.

Then Stephen was gone.

Tony and May took turns to check on Peter and sleep a little.

//

_Am I dead? But didn’t they say that if you die you feel no pain? Am I in hell? Shoot. I feel like a building fell on me all over again._

Peter opened his eyes slowly and looked around. White walls and a window. What was with people transporting him to different places when he was unconscious? Really guys.

He felt something at his face and touched it. It was an oxygen mask. He was going to take it off but a voice he knew too well spoke startling him because he didn’t notice the person before “Don’t” said Strange.

“Mr. Strange! What are you doing here? Wait! My mask! I don’t have my mask on! Oh my god, now you know my identity! Can you keep it as a secret? Please” begged Peter with those puppy eyes that Stephen didn’t know that existed on Peter and got Stephen wrapped around Peter’s finger in a second. He would never let anyone know about that. He needed to maintain a “heartless” image.

“Of course I am going to keep your secret, Spiderman, or I should say Peter. I would never give your identity away” Strange sounded offended.

“No, no! It’s not that I don’t trust you, Mr. Strange. It’s just, I’m afraid” said Peter lowering his head “they discovered my identity” he met Stephen’s gaze.

Stephen felt bad. Peter was going to have nightmares of this entire situation. Poor kid. He was going to do everything he could to help the kid.

“What happened? I mean, the only thing I remember is when they kidnapped me and tried to get the information out of me. Besides that, everything is blank” said Peter before Stephen could reply to his previous sentence.

“Your aunt called Stark. She was very concerned that you did not come home and you did not pick up your phone either” he made a pause “so she thought that probably you were with Stark. He got concerned too because, obviously, you were not with him either. Stark came to me half an hour after all of that happened and he asked me if you were with me. When I said you were not with me he got more worried and said something like he was going to have to call the Rogues or something like that and started cursing a lot. I offered my help” he glanced briefly at his cloak that was floating still in the corner “I opened a portal,” he left out the part when he had to use Peter’s hair to do said portal “and, well, you can imagine the rest of the story. We fought them and we took you to the hospital immediately”

Peter was wrapping his head around everything Mr. Strange just told him. This was so _strange_ and awesome at the same time. Mr. Stark and Mr. Strange working together to save him? Amazing. One thing Peter was sure: he felt a lot more comfortable being around Mr. Strange without the mask on.

“Whoa… I didn’t know you could find missed people! That is so awesome, Mr. Strange. I- wait, what happened to the bad guys?”

Strange was relieved Peter was back to himself “The FBI took care of them” was all he said.

Peter just nodded “Is Aunt May okay?”

“Yes, she is. She and Stark were here taking care of you all night, but I told them to go to eat and sleep. I am your babysitter for a while” joked Strange expressionless.

Wait. Mr. Strange joking? What happened while he was gone?

“Thank you, Mr. Strange, for saving me” Peter smiled sincerely.

“Hey, I owed that to you. You helped me out with the Hydra agent” honestly, Stephen was telling the truth when he said he did it for Peter. What can he say? He cares for the boy.

They chatted a little more before Peter got distracted when he saw the floating cloak “No way! That cape can fly? Holy moly!”

“It is a cloak” corrected Stephen “and yes, it can fly. I might let you try it on some day but do not tell Stark, though”

Peter’s eyes widened at that and nodded eagerly at first but then slowed down due to the pain.

Stephen checked his vitals half an hour later and was satisfied with Peter’s healing factor speed. The Spiderboy was probably going to be eight out of ten in health in two weeks. He brought food to Peter and they chatted about everything in the meantime; Stephen was used to Peter’s talkative personality since they started to hang out in the sanctum. They were certainly comfortable.

“I could use a nap right now” said Peter yawning.

“Yes, you need to rest. Go ahead, I will be right here” encouraged Stephen.

Peter murmured a “thanks” and got comfortable the best he could, but before he could sleep the door opened and revealed none other than May and Tony. Their expressions were of pure relief when they saw Peter awake only to change into angry and concerned ones a moment later.

“Oh, hi” greeted Peter in a low voice “I was about to take a nap”

May went straight beside Peter and hugged him as gently as she could, kissing the top of his head “you scared the hell out of me, Peter” she scolded him “don’t ever do that to me again, did you hear that, young man?”

“I’m sorry, May” was all Peter could say, he didn’t know what else he could say. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but he felt guilty for making May worry.

Tony cleared his throat to get Peter’s attention. May loosened the hug but stayed in the same spot “Thank God you are very much alive, Pete” started Tony “you almost died” he made a pause “and this is where I wonder… Where is the tracker I reinstalled in your suit?” he was letting the anger out “this could all have been avoided if you wouldn’t have taken it out”

Peter stared at him with his big doe eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times in a matter of seconds and before he could answer Tony Stephen spoke first

“This is not the moment, Stark. He needs rest”

“He is right, Tony” agreed May “this all has been a complete nightmare for us all, but it was worse for Peter” she reasoned.

“No, this has to be talked over right now. This isn’t about the suit. This is about Peter’s safety. We cannot let this kind of things happen again”

Peter was lost for words so he just apologized. He didn’t like to see Mr. Stark angry.

“And you can discuss it when Peter gets better, Stark. Imagine how he feels physically and emotionally right now” Stephen had his hard gaze fixed on Tony.

Peter hated when they talked about him as if he weren’t there, but Mr. Strange and May were right. He didn’t feel well right now and he just wanted to rest. The bad guys deprived him of sleep and food an entire day and a half.

Tony looked like he wanted to punch Stephen so bad, but stopped himself from doing so.

“Yeah, okay. We will put off this talk for now, but you’re not out of the woods, kid” said Tony looking straight into Peter’s big eyes and calmed himself down just looking at those eyes blinking, meaning he was alive “I just- we just want the best for you, Peter. We're glad that you are alive”

“I know, Mr. Stark. I really appreciate it. Thank you all for everything” whispered Peter.

Tony just smiled.

_A month later_

Did Peter get his earful? Of course he got it. Were tears included? Of course they were included. He was so grateful for having a family like his. He secretly enjoyed when Mr. Stark and Mr. Strange argued about everything. Mr. Strange checked on Peter often even though Peter was in perfect health. He was just glad about everything. He only hoped that the peaceful state stayed that way for a long time, but he knew that being a superhero meant that the word “peace” didn’t fit the frame; he enjoyed what he had at that moment.

“Are you listening, Peter?” asked Stephen.

Peter came back to reality “Sorry!” Peter laughed nervously “what were you saying?”

Stephen rolled his eyes and motioned with his head at the cloak that was in the corner towards Peter’s direction. The cloak went flying towards Peter and launched at him starting to tickle him at full force. Peter burst out laughing. This happened when he didn’t pay attention to what Stephen said. Stephen hadn’t had the heart anymore to scold Peter when he wasn’t listening to him so he found another solution.

“Stop! STOP! HAHA, PLEASE! Mr. Strange! I swear I will pay attention!” begged Peter.

Yeah. Peter was going to enjoy as much as he could.


End file.
